Who's Your Beautifly, Now?
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Drew vs. May in a contest. Is Drew going to pop the question or just deny that the roses are for Beautifly? Rated T for safety. WILL MAKE MINOR CHANGES.


**It's ContestShipping Day! Have I got a one-shot for you! We all know Drew gives May roses "for Beautifly". What happens now that they're married? I only own the storyline, Derek, Eileen, Starr, Jesse and Julian. Plus the other OCs I'm not going to take time listing. Here's the one-shot and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Who's Your Beautifly, Now?**

(Slateport City. Third person P.O.V.)

"Flygon, Dragon Breath!" a green-haired male commands.

"Milotic, Protect!" a blond commands.

"Time is almost up!" Vivian says.

"Keep the Dragon Breath going, Flygon!" the green-haired male commands.

(In the stands)

"Milotic is still battling nicely," a purple-haired male says.

"Yeah, but you've gotta give Flygon credit, Harley," a peach-haired woman says, bouncing a toddler on her lap.

"Well you and I both know how much of a cat fight Brianna will have with May. They can be real," Harley begins.

"Pieces of work," a black-haired male interjects. Said male has a blue bundle and a pink bundle in his arms. Harley gives the peach-haired woman a stare.

"Thank you, Ash," the woman says.

"Sure thing, Solidad," he says, flashing her a toothy grin.

"Did you really think I'd say something bad in front of Starr?" Harley says.

Solidad adjusts the toddler in her lap and says, "What do you think of Daddy's talking, Starr?"

"Daddy silly," the toddler says, giggling.

(Back to the contest)

A steamy collision happens. The steam clears.

"Milotic is unable to continue. Drew is moving on!" Vivian says. May's battle with Brianna would be next.

* * *

(The girls' dressing room)

A brunette with blue eyes is pacing nervously.

"May, you're gonna be fine," a brunette says.

May doesn't hear the other brunette. A redheaded woman steps in. "May, what are you doing? You're next!" the redhead says.

"I'd be fine if you two weren't on my case!" May snaps. The two women are taken aback. May notices. "I'm sorry, Leaf. Sorry Misty. I know you two were just trying to help," May apologizes.

"It's alright May," the brunette now known as Leaf says.

"You'll do fine. Just think about getting your hands on that ribbon," the redhead now known as Misty says.

"May Maple and Brianna Yoshida will be battling shortly!" Vivian announces.

"Guess that's our cue. I hope Geoff is okay with Gary," Leaf says.

"Plus I usually have family where Ash and I are both out with the twins," Misty says.

"You two go on. Let's just hope Jesse isn't causing any trouble," May says.

Misty and Leaf leave and run into a person they had just been talking about.

"Hi," a little boy with green hair says, stretching out his little hand.

"Jesse," a voice from a distance calls.

"Uncle Dwew!" he says, giggling.

* * *

(Leaf's P.O.V.)

"Is airhead alright?" he says, flicking his fringe.

"She'll be fine," Misty says. Drew smirks, almost ready to step past us anyway.

"She's also changing. I wouldn't walk in on her like you did at Harley's last contest," I say. His smirk fades.

"Right. Well if Jesse wanders off, can you watch him?" he asks.

"Drew, if that's a joke, I'm not laughing," Misty says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's not. Why would it be?" he says.

"Professor Oak's not getting any younger and we're still doing research. We couldn't find a sitter for Geoff," I say.

"Daisy and Tracey have enough on their hands with Thomas and Taishi. Violet and Derek are in Sinnoh with Elsa, Colin and Dylan. Plus, Lily and Dorian have their hands full with David and Lucas," Misty says.

"What about Eileen?" I ask.

"She's here, but she has Cress and her twins, too," Misty says.

"Just keep an eye on Jesse, okay? I have to do something important," Drew says, ruffling the boy's hair.

"I guess you're coming with us," I say.

"Can I play wif the babies?" he asks as I pick him up.

"You can meet them, but they're a little too young to play. I'm sure Solidad and Harley would let you play with Starr," Misty says. His face brightens at that.

* * *

(Up in the stands. Ash's P.O.V.)

"Come on, Austin. Stop crying, baby boy," I say, rocking him a little.

"Pipikapi," Pikachu says.

"Let me hold onto Austin. At least until Misty gets back," Eileen says. I notice she only has one blue bundle and Cress has the other.

"Thanks," I say, handing my son off.

There would be a 5 minute waiting period. Of course when you have twins, 5 minutes seems like forever.

"What's taking Leaf so long?" Gary says, finally soothing Geoff with a bottle. I look at Cress, who hasn't said a word.

"Thankfully Cameron and Isaiah are on better schedules," he says.

"Aun- Soli!" a little voice rings. I look up and see Drew's nephew.

"Is your daddy being a pr," Harley begins, but Solidad elbows him in the ribs. Starr is on the little walkway.

Jesse makes his way over to her and Leaf and Misty are behind him.

"Drew said he had to do something important. Gary, why are you feeding Geoffrey?" Leaf asks. Meanwhile, Misty comes my way.

"Ash couldn't get Austin to stop crying. Morgan is sound asleep with Cameron," Eileen says, nodding to Cress who is expertly holding my daughter and his son.

"Now Austin probably needs to be fed. He _is_ Ash's son," Misty teases. I'm too tired to even care. Eileen hands Austin to his mother. While Misty and Eileen are in-laws, Eileen and I are not. We get along so well, we just might be like an extended family anyway. Cress then proceeds to hand Morgan to Misty.

"Do you think Drew's gonna do it?" I say.

"Do what?" Starr chirps. I notice Solidad whispering in Harley's ear. She is joined by Jesse.

"Uncle Dwew said he had a supwise for Aun- May," he squeaks.

"Please welcome Brianna and May!" Vivian says, turning our focus to the coordinators.

* * *

(On the stage. May's P.O.V.)

I take a deep breath through my nose. 'I will not lose!' I think to myself.

"Good luck, May," Brianna says, stretching out her hand.

"Thanks, Brianna," I say, shaking hers. We turn back and walk to our respective spots. I think about the team I have with me now. Blaziken. Blastoise. Glaceon. Beautifly. Skitty. Munchlax. I better see what Brianna sends out first. Wait, what's that?

"Introducing a new twist, we have a spinner to select who will choose first!" Vivian says, answering my question.

* * *

(Back in the stands. Gary's P.O.V.)

"I thought they only did that at Leagues. Things sure have changed," I say, feeding Geoff.

"Yes they have. Lots of things have changed ever since you, Eileen, Leaf and Ash competed in them," Cress nonchalantly replies.

"Wait, where are Misty, Ash and Eileen anyway?" I ask.

"Misty and Ash went to change the twins and Eileen is still feeding ours," Cress says.

"Well, she was when we last saw her," Ash replies, holding a content Morgan.

"Shouldn't someone check on her?" I say.

"She's a strong woman. She has been gone for a while, though," Cress says, fingering a ball on his belt. Just then, there's a flash of light.

"Lade. Gallade!" a Gallade says. I proceed to burp Geoff, but before I can even do anything, my shirt feels wet.

"Uh, Gary," Ash begins. I feel myself sweat-drop.

"Don't say a thing. I'll go change my shirt and find Eileen," I say, getting up. Gallade follows. Cress smiles. "Can you hold Geoff for me?" I ask. Cress nods.

"Gallade wants to accompany you. Just in case," Cress says.

I nod and grab a bag. I make my way downstairs to a changing room. I change shirts and notice Gallade guarding.

"You're loyal, aren't you?" I say to Gallade. He nods.

"So Cress hopefully got the message?" a voice says. I turn and see Eileen with her twins, one of whom is upset. "Oh, Isaiah. Come on baby boy," she says softly.

"You want me to take Cam?" I offer. She looks at me and nods. I take the blue bundle that isn't fussing.

"Gallade, go back up there. Teleporting could make them sick and I don't need that," she says.

"Gall. Lade," he says. He teleports. As we're walking, I can see the spinner. It stops on May.

"May has to choose first. Remember how nerve racking those things were?" I say, trying to ease the tension.

"Oh yeah. Drew? What do you have there?" she asks.

* * *

(Drew's P.O.V.)

"N-nothing," I begin.

"Riiight. You have nothing behind your back and Gary's my brother," Eileen retorts. I look at them.

"You're related?" I ask, raising a brow. May goes with Skitty.

"What? No, we're not related. We've just known each other since we were little kids. Her, Leaf, Ash and I used to play with each other like crazy," Gary says. Brianna sends out a Houndour.

"I want to propose after the contest. It's a secret. Don't tell anyone. Not even Solidad," I say. Eileen smirks.

"Solidad and Harley were making wagers when I left. Harley's wagering 50 Pokédollars and Solidad is, too," Gary says.

"What do you want from me?" I say.

"Babysit Geoff for me," Gary says. Okay, simple request. Eileen on the other hand grabs a ball from the back side of her sash and Gary takes it. He hands it to me.

"Use him in the contest. Find someone with a Pokédex," she says, smirking. They leave. I enlarge the ball. What is it?

(Gary's P.O.V. back in the stands)

I notice Eileen take her arm from behind her back.

"What did you do?" Cress asks.

"We ran into Drew. Oh and here's Cameron," I say to the former Striaton leader.

"Come on, Ace, spill," Leaf says. Eileen grins and motions Misty, Leaf and Solidad to come with her.

* * *

(With the girls. Third person P.O.V.)

"So what did you find out?" Solidad asks. Most of the women are holding their infant children. Misty was holding her twins, Austin and Morgan. Eileen had her son Isaiah. Leaf was holding Geoff and Solidad was just trying to keep an eye on Starr.

"Keep this from your husbands. Except Gary," Eileen says. "I met up with him after I finished taking care of the twins," she finishes, trying to calm Isaiah.

"It better be good," Misty says. "I'd fold my arms, but I have twins in them," the Cerulean leader adds.

"Uncle Dwew is gonna ask Aun- May to mawwy him!" Jesse squeaks.

"Looks like I'm getting 50 Pokédollars richer," Solidad says after sending Starr to play with Jesse.

"Yeah. You should've seen him. He said that there was nothing behind his back and I said, 'Riiight. You have nothing behind your back and Gary's my brother.' He actually thought we were related!" Eileen says. Isaiah's sobs have been reduced to small cries and hiccups.

"You might as well be. You, me, Ash and Gary were pretty tight growing up. Speaking of which, did you guys blackmail him?" Leaf says.

"Leaf!" Misty scolds.

"Leaf's on the right track. We didn't let him off the hook _that_ easily. He agreed to babysit Geoff and is using my Vaporeon in the contest," Eileen answers.

"Houndour use Flamethrower!" Brianna says.

"Skitty, Blizzard!" May says.

The attacks collide and flames melt ice in another steamy collision.

"One minute left!" Vivian says. The four women make their way back to their seats.

"Drew shouldn't have trusted you, Eileen. You had your fingers crossed! That's definitely a more devilish side of you," Misty says, having figured out the reason behind her sister-in-law's evil grin from before. While Eileen and her siblings knew Ash, Leaf and Gary pretty well growing up, that wasn't as long as she'd known Misty; the two gym leaders met when they were 5. Eileen and her siblings met Ash, Gary and Leaf a few weeks later. The women join their respective husbands.

"Dig!" May shouts to Skitty.

"That's one way out. I'm surprised that this hasn't turned into a catfight," Harley says.

"Try to feel Skitty coming for you," Brianna says.

"Oldest trick in the book," Ash says.

"Digging to dodge. May must have a plan to attack Houndour once Skitty surfaces. Every trainer that's been training for at least a month will tell you that," Solidad says. May commanded a close-range Ice Beam after that. She would be facing Drew.

* * *

(On the field. Drew's P.O.V.)

Vaporeon. Her Vaporeon is male and knows Aurora Beam, Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Quick Attack, Substitute, Acid Armor (which won't help unless there's a water field), Water Pulse, Iron Tail, Scald and Shadow Ball. Ability is Water Absorb. I didn't catch the hidden ability. I used the computer. "Here goes," I say. We meet each other at the middle of the field.

"Good luck, January," I say, flipping my hair.

"Good luck, Salad head," she retorts.

"Set the timer," Vivian announces.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May calls.

"Vaporeon, let's show them!" I say. As long as Blaziken doesn't know Thunder Punch or Solar Beam, I'll be good.

"Begin!" Vivian announces.

"Vaporeon, charge up your Hydro Pump!" I holler.

"Blaziken, Fire Pledge!" May says. Oh no. Fire Pledge is strong.

"Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump on yourself!" I say, quickly.

"Vay!" he says, as if having done this before. Some of May's points drop. "Now use Quick Attack!" I say.

"Don't move, Blaziken!" May says.

(In the stands. Third person P.O.V.)

"May isn't having Blaziken move because she's probably planning a close-range fire attack," Leaf says.

"Aren't you worried?" Gary asks.

"Keep in mind my father, brother-in-law, sister-in-law and three of my brothers specialize in Fire-types. Vaporeon will be fine and I've trained him to handle Grass and Electric attacks," Eileen retorts.

"Double or nothing Drew and Vaporeon win," Harley says to his wife.

"Add dinner and you've got a deal," Solidad says.

* * *

(Back to the contest. May's P.O.V.)

When did Drew get a Vaporeon? It's powerful, that's for sure. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" I say.

"Plan B," Drew says to Vaporeon. Plan B must be his backup. Vaporeon takes it, but then disappears!

"What?" I say.

"Blaze?" Blaziken says.

"Vaporeon, Water Pulse!" Drew calls. I look up. Substitute.

"Blaziken, Will-O-Wisp!" I say. The two attacks negate each other.

"Thirty seconds!" Vivian says. I look up and we're tied.

"Blaziken, let's show them a real game changer. Solar Beam!" I say.

"Counter it with Aurora Beam!" Drew says. I grit my teeth. The moves meet, but Solar Beam wins in the end.

"Time's up and the winner is May!" Vivian says. The crowd begins to cheer.

* * *

(Drew's P.O.V.)

I grab the box and the ball. I go to Vaporeon and pet him. "You were great for your first contest," I say.

"Vay," he says. He isn't too badly hurt.

"Return," I say. May is hugging Blaziken. I grab a rose as she's presented the ribbon. She holds it up in the air. I look at Vivian. Here goes.

"May," I say, handing her the rose. She takes it.

"For Beautifly?" she says, shifting her gaze between the rose and the ribbon. I get down on one knee.

"May Haruka Maple, will you marry me?" I say, opening the box.

"D-Drew," she begins.

"So May, what's your answer?" Vivian says.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you," she says, hugging me.

(Afterwards, Drew's P.O.V.)

We meet our friends, well the guys anyway.

"Congratulations, Drew," Ash says with a grin.

"Yay, uncle Dwew!" Jesse chirps.

"I better go change," May says. I'm not complaining at her in a skirt.

"So when can you babysit Geoff?" Gary asks. Forgot about that.

* * *

(May's P.O.V.)

I'm so happy!

"Congratulations, May!" Solidad says. Leaf, Misty and another woman I don't know are also there.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Eileen Griffith, nee Matthews," Eileen says, handing a blue bundle to Solidad.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Leaf and Misty. Drew's Vaporeon was impressive wasn't he?" I say.

"It was Eileen's Vaporeon," Misty answers, holding her twins.

"I don't think you've met our kids. Have you?" Leaf asks.

"I've only met Starr," I say.

"These are the oldest of the bunch. In my left arm is Cameron Ryūsei and in Solidad's arms is Isaiah Yūzō Griffith," Eileen says.

"My son, Geoffrey Samson Oak," Leaf says.

"My twins, Austin Parker and Morgan Hitomi Ketchum," Misty says.

I slip into the changing area and change.

"So who's gonna babysit Starr?" Solidad asks.

"If you're planning to visit Kanto soon, I could do it," Eileen offers.

"Who would you get to watch the twins?" Misty asks.

"My parents, probably," Eileen says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, stepping out.

"Harley and I made a little wager," Solidad says.

"They're all so cute," I say, looking at the babies. I look at Isaiah. "How old is he?" I ask.

"Five months," Eileen says. "He and Cameron were born naturally and almost in Trent's car," she adds.

"Wait, as in Trent Matthews?" I ask.

"Yep. Trent's married to Sabrina. Then Derek married Misty's sister, Violet. Jacob married Erika. Liana married Brawly. Evan married Justina and I'm married to Cress," she says.

"Can I hold him?" I ask. Just then, Isaiah starts fussing.

"You'd have better luck holding Cameron. He's a little more low maintenance," she says, taking her fussy son out of Solidad's arms while Leaf grabs and then puts Cameron in mine. "They were born prematurely and Isaiah had to stay in the hospital for about a month," she adds. I look at those eyes and his hair.

"Isaiah takes more after Eileen," Leaf says. We head out and Starr races to Solidad. I see Brendan with Brianna talking.

"Here's Vaporeon back. I told Gary to have Gallade use Heal Pulse," Drew says to Eileen.

"Thanks," she says, taking the ball. "Oh and May, this is Cress," she adds.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Cress says.

"Isaiah decided to be fussy today and May asked if she could hold Cameron," she says as if he asked a question.

"Why don't we give the soon-to-be bride and groom some alone time?" Leaf says. Everyone else nods and I hand Cameron to his father. After everyone is gone, there's a question I have to ask.

"Drew, now that we're getting married, who will be your Beautifly now?" I ask. I put the pieces together when I was changing.

"Our future child, February," he says, flicking his fringe.

"Salad head," I say.

"Airhead," he says.

"Drew!"

"May." he says. I'd say more but I feel him coming closer to me. I look down.

"Come on and kiss hew, Uncle Dwew!" Jesse says, giggling. He must've been trying to push Drew.

Drew smiles. Not a smirk. A smile.

* * *

(Years later in a hospital. Third person P.O.V.)

"Andrew Hayden Wilson, we are _not_ having any more kids!" May shouts.

"Just keep pushing May," her mother Caroline says.

"You're doing great, honey," her husband Andrew says.

(In the lobby)

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle again," Max says to his brother.

"At least you know what to expect with Nicholas," his brother Ruby says.

"At least May isn't having twins like we did," Misty says, watching her twins crawl on the floor. Just then, the doors fly open, Andrew and Sapphire flying out.

"Mama," Sapphire and Ruby's four-year-old son squeaks. Sapphire picks him up.

"Well Drew?" Ash says to the green-headed man, holding a blue bundle.

"What's his name?" Max asks.

"Julian," Drew answers. "Julian Shū Wilson," he adds. He then takes a breath. "He's my Beautifly, now."

 **When Eileen said "the oldest of the bunch", she meant of her, Leaf and Gary's and Ash and Misty's kids. This is probably one of the weirdest one-shots I've ever written and I probably lost you along the way. If I did, here's the basic breakdown: Drew and May are competing in the Slateport Contest. Harley and Solidad, Ash and Misty, Leaf and Gary and Eileen and Cress are all married with children. Drew and May are girlfriend/boyfriend at the beginning and beat Robert and Brianna to advance. Eileen and Gary have an encounter with Drew when he gets back and find out that he is planning to pop the question. Both bribe/blackmail him and Eileen has her fingers crossed after giving Drew Vaporeon. Eileen tells Misty, Leaf and Solidad what's going on. Harley and Solidad add to their wager. Blaziken narrowly defeats Vaporeon. Drew pops the question. Vivian is in on it. May accepts. May meets Eileen and Cress, their children alongside Leaf and Misty's for the first time. I skipped the wedding scene. Ruby and Sapphire got married prior to the one-shot and had a son named Nicholas. By the way, Harley's surname in this is Rannells. May gave birth to a boy named Julian. Got it? If not PM me.**

 **Happy CS Day! Bye!  
**


End file.
